Information processing systems increasingly utilize reconfigurable virtual resources to meet changing user needs in an efficient, flexible and cost-effective manner. For example, cloud computing and storage systems implemented using virtual machines have been widely adopted. Other virtual resources now coming into use in information processing systems include Linux containers. Such containers may be used to provide at least a portion of the virtualization infrastructure of a given information processing system. However, significant challenges arise in deployment of virtualization infrastructure in multi-tenant environments. For example, it can be difficult to manage protection of data stored in multi-tenant environments such as cloud computing environments. Further there are various difficulties associated with establishing trust in key management services operating in multi-tenant environments.